


Embers

by rikujo (helphiddlestoned)



Series: 25 Days of Fic [24]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Day 24: Chestnuts, M/M, St Martin's Day, but they talk about christmas so it counts, yes that technically means this is set in november
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helphiddlestoned/pseuds/rikujo
Summary: Arthur spends an afternoon in exceedingly pleasant company, partaking in someone else’s traditions.





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24! I really do enjoy writing these two because they're so at ease with each other. 
> 
> If you've never heard of St Martins day, it's a Saint's day for many countries across Europe. In Portugal, to my understanding at least, it's traditionally associated with the harvest, particularly of chestnuts and of the maturation of the first batch of wine. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Rarely did Arthur burn his fingers these days.

He wasn’t a child, he didn’t have the impatience that had gripped him in his younger years, and he wasn’t foolish enough to go playing with fire—literally anyway.

This made it all the more embarrassing when he found himself wincing, his fingertips stinging, as he tried not to drop the overly hot chestnut he’d taken from João’s hands.

João shook his head at him. “I warned you.”

“I didn’t think it would be _that_ hot.” Arthur muttered. “We’ve been standing here with them cooling in the open air for five minutes; they ought to only be pleasantly warm.”

João hummed. “Maybe if we were at your house. I’m sorry there’s no biting wind to turn them cold.” he continued, a smile playing around his lips, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Still, I took one from the top.” he said, half grumbling, as he gestured to the other chestnuts where João held them in a paper cone.

In retrospect, the steam still slipping out from between the nuts should have tipped him off.

“They’re meant to stay hot so people can enjoy them outside like this.” João reminded him, nodding the park space around them. Despite the grass no longer being a vibrant summer green and the temperature having begun crawling downwards, today the park was full of people. Every single one had warmed chestnuts like them, from one of the little sellers carts that were always dotted around on St Martin’s Day. “Besides, you know they’re traditionally roasted on embers from a bonfire.” João added. “That they’d be hot even when heated another way should have been a given.”

Frowning slightly, Arthur changed the topic. “Perhaps we ought to sit down.”

João chuckled quietly, but nodded. “Sure, come on.”

He led them over towards the bows of one of the larger trees, the leaves long fallen but the space beneath a little more peaceful than elsewhere in the park, and as they sat down Arthur cracked open his chestnut. Now a comforting warmth between his fingers instead of a searing burn, he peeled away the shell before popping the nut in his mouth.

He slumped back into the support of the tree as he chewed, half watching as João bit into one too.

“Hm, I still prefer the wine element of this holiday.” he decided once he’d swallowed, though, making João snort. “It’s a pity its not the main focus.”

“It’s _one_ of the main focus points, is that not good enough for you? But there’s wine back at my place so you don’t need to worry about that.”

“It’ll be good enough for me when I actually have a glass in hand.” Arthur returned, his smile a lazy thing, before closing his eyes with a sigh. When he opened them again João was watching him.

“Tired?” João inquired, selecting another chestnut.

“Impossibly so.” Arthur admitted, quite openly for once, as his arms slumped at his sides. “And we’ve still got all of Christmas to come…I suppose you’ll be spending it with your brother.” he mused quietly.

Slipping the shell from the chestnut, João raised an eyebrow. “Not all of it. Did you think I wouldn’t make any time for you during the whole season?”

Arthur huffed out a soft laugh. “That’s not what I meant, though thank you for laying my mind at ease. I _meant_ the day itself.”

João inclined his head. “Perhaps that day.” he agreed. He gave up on shelling the chestnut, though, instead reaching down and laying a hand over Arthur’s. Arthur silently turned his hand over, tangling their fingers together. “There’ll be other days though. We’ll find at least one.”

His eyes skirting over the other people milling around the park, Arthur then leant over and took another chestnut with his free hand. It would sustain him until there was wine.

As he sat back against the tree, he nodded. “Good.” he murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're curious as to why Arthur is extra grumpy/tired in this one, St Martin's day is November 11th i.e. also Remembrance Day and so one where he looks back on both World Wars more than usual.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! You can also come and bother me at anglaisaph on tumblr ❤


End file.
